Various communications systems are known in the art which allow for point-to-point data connections to be established between two exemplary antenna systems. In current mobile communications systems, the majority of the antennas, are single structures providing omni-directional Radio Frequency (“RF”) coverage and are typically mounted in the same plane as other antennas on the top side of buildings and various mobile platforms. Commonly-used omni-directional antennas in such communications systems are not always capable of achieving the desired combination of operating distance and bandwidth speed necessary in modem data and video communications. Therefore, improved communications systems such as antenna aiming and tracking system are needed to assist in, for example, locating, locking onto, optimizing, and tracking the data links associated with at least two antenna systems in distinct physical locations. The present disclosure provides a method and apparatus that provides needed improvements in antenna aiming and alignment technology.